A pallet can be defined as a precision locating transfer media, such as a geometry fixture, while a skid can be defined as a simple frame structure transport media not requiring position locating of the workpiece with respect to the workstation. By way of example and not limitation, a simple skid frame can be used for supporting a welded automotive body for transport through the body undercoating process, while a precision geometry fixture pallet can be provided for positioning the floor pan, side panels, and roof panels with respect to one another at a welding station location. It would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for transporting pallets and skids along a common portion of an assembly line. It would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for lifting a workpiece from one transport media in order to place the workpiece on a different transport media.